


abu abu

by yoonagi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, not really oc bcs she doesn't have any name, not really reader either, third year natsume
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Natsume memprediksi pertemuannya dengan hujan—namun yang berpapasan dengannya justru hal mengejutkan lainnya.
Kudos: 1





	abu abu

**Author's Note:**

> Sedang berusaha mendalami karakter Sakasaki Natsume, hasilnya mungkin dia agak OOC di sini.

Hari itu udara cukup dingin dan kelabu yang mewarnai langit serta jalan-jalan lumayan meyakinkan Natsume untuk pergi ke sekolah ditemani sebuah payung. Sang pemuda mengira bakal dikejutkan hujan saat masih setengah jalan menuju gerbang masuk Akademi Yumenosaki, atau ketika ia berdiri di koridor selagi memutuskan apakah sebaiknya hari ini ia masuk kelas atau mendekam seharian (lagi) di ruang rahasianya.

Nyatanya, hujan tak pernah turun dan Natsume membolos kelas (lagi) dengan suasana hati yang kurang bagus, sembari memandangi payungnya tergeletak menyedihkan di pojok ruangan.

“_Shishou_, di luar cerah, lho!” ujar Sora waktu iseng mampir di tengah-tengah jam istirahat. Natsume ingin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut kuning bocah itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—namun kelabu tadi pagi rupa-rupanya enggan beranjak dari kepalanya. Ia cuma bergumam, lantas kembali berkutat dengan buku di genggaman.

Kala tersadar, presensi Sora telah lenyap dan ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan. Sama seperti biasanya, batin Natsume. Ia tak pernah sebegitu peduli—ramai atau sunyi, cerah atau mendung, _semua sama saja_. Menurutnya, asalkan kontradiksi itu tak berpengaruh besar pada sihirnya, maka tak jadi masalah.

Natsume bersin. Barangkali ia kena flu? Barangkali debu di lantai, lemari, dan rak-rak tua mulai mengganggunya? Barangkali ... ia cuma butuh udara segar?

Berbekal asumsi-asumsi demikian, sang pemuda meninggalkan pintu ruang rahasia di belakang punggungnya. Tadinya ia cuma berniat jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sekolah—siapa tahu bakal ketemu Sora yang tiba-tiba _parkour_ keluar jendela kelas atau berpapasan dengan Subaru yang diam-diam ke kantin saat tidak ada guru (bukannya Natsume berharap bertemu mereka atau apa). Namun, tanpa ia sadari sepasang tungkainya membawa pemuda tersebut keluar, melintasi gerbang, ke jalan-jalan yang entah kenapa jarang dilewati mobil dan deret pertokoan yang terlihat kesepian.

Di antara toko-toko kesepian itu ada serpihan memori dari tempat-tempat familiar yang sering Natsume kunjungi—dulu. Saat masih di tingkat dua, ia cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampingan, bisa dibilang untuk mengisi waktu luang sekaligus menimbun tabungan. Di antara sekian banyak jenis pekerjaan, Natsume paling suka berjalan-jalan di kota sambil menawarkan jasa meramal (_well,_ kebanyakan pelangganya yang memanggil tanpa perlu diberi penawaran lebih dulu, sih).

Natsume menyukai saat-saat bertatap muka dengan orang asing yang telah mengenalnya entah dari perannya sebagai _idol_ atau berkat koneksi luas ibunya. Sang pemuda selalu suka membaca garis tangan yang masih terasa mentah—belum terjamah—serta jawaban maupun prediksi yang muncul dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan sesimpel, ‘_bisakah aku lulus ujian universitas tahun depan?_’ atau ‘_apa kekasihku sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?_’.

Sang pemuda mengulum senyum.

Barangkali yang paling ia suka adalah kilat menyala-nyala di sepasang mata lawan bicaranya, sesaat setelah lelaki itu mengucapkan bisikan masa depan di telinganya. Terkadang Natsume dihadiahi kurva terpatri, atau setitik air mata yang diam-diam kabur dari alam bawah sadar. Mereka akan memberi pemuda tersebut ucapan terima kasih, dan Natsume sudah akan merasa ia menghabiskan hari itu dengan baik.

Natsume mendongak, gumpalan awan agaknya mulai berarak menjauh. Apa November selalu dibayang-bayangi hujan yang tak jadi turun? Sejak kapan cuaca menjadi sulit diprediksi? Apa Natsume mulai kehilangan sentuhan magisnya?

Udara hari itu terlalu abu-abu—terlalu sulit untuk ditelan.

Udara abu-abu itu membawa bisikan asing yang lembut, cukup untuk mendorong Natsume agar menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

“Sakasaki-_san_?”

Sang pemuda berkedip, menyadari sesuatu—bisikan itu adalah namanya. Seorang gadis kini berdiri di hadapan sana, mata bulatnya melebar seolah menunjukkan rasa terkejut, gugup, sekaligus lega—barangkali lega karena tak salah orang atau lega setelah melihat bahwa Natsume juga manusia.

Presensi gadis itu lumayan mengejutkan hingga Natsume merasa perlu beberapa detik tambahan untuk mulai memberi respon. Beruntung, ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan kata sapaan yang cocok digunakan pada orang asing, sebab sang gadis segera melanjutkan, “Sakasaki Natsume-_san_? Aku punya firasat kalau kita akan bertemu di hari yang indah ini, meski sama sekali tidak aku sangka firasat itu benar.”

Mendapati nada semagat di suara itu membuat Natsume sulit menyembunyikan senyuman. “Jangan remehkan intuisimu sendiri, _ojou-san_.”

Gadis itu mengangguk. “Sesuai dugaanku—Sakasaki-_san_ pasti akan berkata begitu. Kau tahu, aku pun tidak berniat meremehkan intuisiku,” ia memberi jeda sesaat untuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas, “karena itu, barusan aku mampir ke toko sebelah sana untuk membeli ini.”

Sebungkus cokelat.

Ukurannya sedang—terlihat pas berada di genggaman tangan gadis itu. “Ini untuk Sakasaki-_san_,” lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

“Hari ini tanggal 14 November, bukan Februari,” jawab Natsume, lantas diikuti tawa kecil lawan bicaranya.

“Tidak masalah kalau aku terlambat sembilan bulan, ‘kan?”

Sesaat kemudian sebatang cokelat tersebut telah berpindah tangan. Natsume mengenali pembungkusnya yang sewarna anggur merah, pasti toko yang disebut gadis itu adalah bangunan kecil di ujung jalan yang dipenuhi ornamen sisa Halloween di jendela-jendela dan pintunya. Sora bilang permen yang dijual di sana punya varian rasa menarik. Segera setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Natsume menyadari gadis itu seperti terburu-buru hendak pergi.

“Menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakasaki-_san_,” ujarnya sambil masih tersenyum, “Tapi kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan hujan, aku harus segera kembali kalau tidak ingin basah kuyup.”

Mengernyit, Natsume melirik langit beserta matahari yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya. Tanda tanya besar muncul di benak lelaki itu, namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sepatah kata pun, sang gadis telah permisi membelakanginya, berjalan cepat menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Saat itu punggung mungil serta rambut panjang yang tertiup angin mengunci atensi Natsume, hingga akhirnya sosok gadis itu menghilang di antara jalan dan pertokoan dan pohon-pohon berdaun merah-kecokelatan. Seperti warna sebungkus cokelat di tangan kanannya, batin Natsume, lantas beralih menatap benda itu. Ia tengah membayangkan apakah rasa cokelat itu bakal kemanisan atau agak pahit atau seenak permen-permen yang diceritakan Sora, ketika setetes air hujan jatuh membasahi telapak tangannya.

Natsume terkesiap. Matahari masih bersinar terang sementara butir demi butir hujan mulai turun bergantian. Sang pemuda mengangkat tangan kirinya—payung menyedihkan itu ada di sana.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya bertanya-tanya apa yang bakal mengisi hari-hari Natsume saat dia udah kelas tiga. Apa yang bakal dia lakukan kalau suatu hari langit mendung dan rasa kesepian yang berusaha dia sembunyikan mulai berontak keluar? Menurut kalian gimana? Kayaknya saya mikir kejauhan sampai lahirlah cerita pendek nggak jelas ini. Terima kasih udah baca!


End file.
